PAPA IDAMAN LAIN
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Ketika anak perempuanmu membandingkanmu dengan ayah anak lain, dan menganggapmu sebagai ayah yang payah. Rasanya menyakitkan hati. /Tapi kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke? Apa tidak ada ayah lain?/ ChoujiKaruiChouchou. SasuSaku. Canon. Oneshot. Family


**(Disclaimer ; Masashi Kishimoto)**

 _Canon. Family. ChoujiKaruiChouchou & SasuSaku._

.

.

Belakangan ini Chouji berubah menjadi sedikit pendiam. Di berbagai kesempatan saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sesama shinobi, dia terlihat murung dan suka termenung sendiri. Makannya juga tidak sebanyak biasa. Jika biasanya dia sanggup menghabiskan dua belas porsi ramen ichiraku, maka belakangan ini cukup sepuluh porsi saja.

Usut punya usut, ternyata dalang perubahan sikap Chouji adalah anak kesayanganya sendiri, si hitam manis Chouchou Akemichi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak kembali ke desa dari perjalanan misi (Chouji tidak tahu apakah ini pantas disebut misi untuk Chouchou atau tidak, dan apa saja yang sudah anaknya lakukan dalam misi ini.) menyelamatkan Sakura dari tangan organisasi Akatsuki yang baru, sikap Chouchou jadi berubah pada Chouji. Dia jadi meremehkannya, dan menuntut 'kesempurnaan' dari Sang Ayah. Belum lagi Chouchou selalu memuji ayah temannya setinggi langit. "Ayah Sarada keren, tampan, penakluk wanita, dan kuat! Kenapa Ayah tidak bisa seperti Ayah Sarada?"

Ketika putrimu membandingkanmu dengan Ayah anak lain dan menganggapmu sebagai Ayah yang payah, rasanya menyakitkan hati.

Dan yang paling membuat hati Chouji ketar-ketir adalah kenyataan bahwa Ayah Sarada adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

'Kenapa harus dia?' batinnya nelangsa. Kenapa bukan Shikamaru atau Sai saja? Kalau dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru, jelas Chouji memiliki kelebihan. Menurutnya dia jauh lebih rajin dibandingkan Shikamaru yang pemalas dan tukang tidur. Kalau dengan dengan Sai, Chouji merasa jauh lebih sehat, memiliki banyak darah, gizi, dan protein, daripada suami Ino yang sepucat mayat itu.

Sementara dengan Sasuke ... yeah Chouji tahu, dia jauh lebih 'bersih' dari Sasuke. Tidak punya catatan kriminal sebagai buronan yang paling diburu oleh para shinobi dari lima desa ninja. Dia juga tidak pernah berusaha membunuh istrinya sendiri sebelum mereka menikah, tidak seperti Sasuke (Semua shinobi dan kunoichi angkatan mereka tahu tentang kisah perjuangan tim tujuh dalam menyadarkan Sasuke, terutama tentang Sakura yang berkali-kali hampir dibunuh, dan juga tentang pertarungan hebat yang kerap terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke), tapi Chouji heran kenapa di mata orang-orang desa, teman-teman shinobi, dan bahkan Chouchou, anaknya, Sasuke tetap yang sempurna dan terbaik? Padahal menurut Chouji, Sasuke itu lelaki dingin, minim emosi, auranya suram menyeramkan, dan juga sombong. Tapi kenapa di mata Chouchou Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi keren?

"Haaah. Ketampanan memang bisa membutakan penilaian orang," keluhnya sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Konoha.

Hari ini Chouji berencana menemui Sakura untuk membicarakan masalahnya dengan Chouchou. Kalau sebagai laki-laki Chouji tidak menemukan hal-hal keren yang patut dipuji pada diri Sasuke, maka dia akan bertanya pada Sakura, kenapa perempuan (termasuk anaknya) menyukai laki-laki seperti Sasuke. Sakura kan sudah pernah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun, dan hampir dibunuh berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap menikah dengan Sasuke. Menurut Chouji, Sakura bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa Sasuke bisa terlihat keren di depan perempuan dan anak-anak.

'Aku juga kan ingin terlihat keren di depan anakku,' kata Chouji dalam hati sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hei Chouji?" Sakura tampak terkejut melihat orang yang baru masuk ke ruangannya, "Kenapa kau datang kemari, apa kau sakit?" medic nin cantik itu terdengar cemas.

Chouji menggeleng. "Sakura, boleh aku bicara?"

"Tentu, duduklah," jawab Sakura dengan kening berkerut bingung. Dia mempersilakan Chouji untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja kerjanya, "Apa yang terjadi Chouji?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Chouji menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Ya, tanyakan saja."

"I ... itu ... a-anu, apa alasanmu menyukai Sasuke?"

"Heeh?" Sakura melotot mendengar pertanyaan Chouji, dan itu membuat si pemimpin klan Akemichi merasa tak enak hati.

"Maksudku ... K-kenapa kau begitu menyukai Sasuke? Apa karena dia keren? Belakangan ini Chouchou sering membicarakannya di rumah. Menurutnya Sasuke keren, penakluk wanita, dan sebagiannya. Dia ingin aku menjadi seperti Sasuke." Suara Chouji yang terdengar seperti orang patah hati di akhir kalimat, membuat Sakura bingung mau mengeluarkan ekspresi geli atau perihatin.

'Ah. Seorang Ayah yang cemburu karena anak perempuannya lebih mengagumi Ayah yang lain,' pikirnya maklum.

"Tiap hari saat makan malam, Chouchou selalu membandingkanku dengan Sasuke," curhat Chouji.

Sakura meringis. "Chouji ..."

"Hmm?"

"Kuberitahu kau sebuah rahasia."

"..."

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya lalu berbisik penuh konspirasi. "Sasuke-kun bukan ayah yang sempurna," katanya sembari mundur dan bersandar kembali ke kursinya.

"Eh? Kau bohong ah." Buktinya Chouchou selalu mengagungkannya. Chouji tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun bukan ayah yang hangat dan bisa menunjukan kasih sayang terhadap anaknya secara blak-blakan. Tidak seperti kau, Naruto, Shikamaru, ataupun Sai. Dia cendrung dingin, minim ekspresi, dan masih tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan sayangnya dengan benar pada Sarada. Anakku sering mengeluhkan hal itu," cerita Sakura. Mata hijaunya menerawang penuh sayang membayangkan suami dan putrinya.

"Jadi ..."

"Jangan menjadi orang lain untuk menjadi keren di depan anakmu, jadilah dirimu sendiri," nasihat Sakura, "Chouchou masih kecil. Dia masih lugu dan menilai orang hanya sekedar dari sampulnya saja. Kau ninja yang hebat dan baik hati Chouji, yakinlah suatu saat Chouchou akan menyebutmu sebagai Ayah yang hebat."

"Benarkah?" mata Chouji berbinar senang dan penuh pengharapan baru mendengar nasihat Sakura. Setelah berbasa-basi sekitar satu atau dua menit, dia kemudian berpamitan pada Sakura. Saking lega dan senangnya, karena masalah yang selama ini membuatnya penat telah diceritakan pada orang lain dan mendapat solusi, dia bahkan hampir bertabrakan dengan Uchiha Sasuke di depan pintu masuk.

Menatap punggung Chouji yang berjalan menjauh, Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya lelaki yang sore itu tampak gagah dalam balutan seragam jounin Konoha.

"Chouji datang kemari untuk bertanya tentang alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "apa kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Putrinya adalah penggemarmu."

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk, dia tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap istrinya datar, "lalu ... kenapa kau sangat menyukaiku?"

"EEH?" Sakura melotot mendengar pertanyaan suaminya.

"Sebutkan alasannya, Sakura."

"I-itu ..." wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat yang terlalu matang.

.

.

.

"Ayahnya Sarada yang tampan itu sekarang tinggal di Konoha, tidak pergi-pergi lagi."

Dalam hati Chouji kembali merutuki topik pembicaraan putrinya yang selalu sama saat makan malam.

'Lagi-lagi Ayah Sarada, kapan kau mau menyebut Ayahmu, Nak?' batin Chouji sembari memakan nasi dan lauknya dengan perasaan tak menentu, seolah dia memiliki dendam terhadap makanan malang tersebut. Sang istri, Karui, sampai mengernyit melihatnya.

"Mereka bilang si Ayah tampan itu akan menjadi jounin pendamping untuk para genin. Ah, aku harap dia menjadi Senseiku," renung Chochou kasmaran, "walaupun dia tidak bisa jadi Ayahku, setidaknya dia bisa jadi guruku."

Karui langsung berjengit ngeri melihat ekspresi suaminya yang biasanya kalem, lucu, dan manis, berubah jadi menyeramkan. Ah, anak mereka memang keterlaluan.

"Chouchou jangan berkata seperti itu, itu tidak ..."

"Ayah juga akan jadi jounin pendamping," potong Chouji cepat. Tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Karui dan Chouchou terkejut.

"Ayah akan tunjukan padamu, kalau ayah juga adalah pengajar yang sama hebatnya dengan ayah Sarada. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih hebat," ujar Chouji berapi-api dengan ekspresi ganteng maksimal.

"Wah. Itu bagus, Yah." Chouji sumringah mendengar tanggapan putrinya. "Ayah harus terus berusaha melampaui ayah Sarada." Itu pasti, Nak. "Walau aku masih tetap berharap bahwa Ayah Saradalah yang menjadi Sensei kelompokku nanti."

Dan mental sang Ayahpun kembali anjlok menuju titik nol.

Haaah. Dasar Chouchou.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _(Omake)_

Sore itu di rumah keluarga Akemichi, Karui sedang menyisir dan mengepang rambut putrinya di halaman belakang. Sementara sang suami masih belum pulang.

"Ibu."

"Hmm?" respon Karui sambil terus menyisiri rambut Chouchou.

"Kenapa kau memilih menikah dengan laki-laki seperti Ayah, Ibu?"

Ya ampun, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Wajah Karui langsung berubah aneh mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kenapa ibu tidak memilih menikahi laki-laki yang tampan seperti Ayahnya Sarada?"

"Bodoh, kalau ibu menikah dengan laki-laki lain, kau tidak akan lahir," komentar Karui.

"Oh."

"Lagipula Ayahmu itu orang yang hebat. Dia laki-laki paling tulus, baik, dan kuat yang pernah ibu kenal." Karui berharap, perkataannya bisa membuat Chouchou merubah pikirannya tentang sang ayah. Karui kasihan pada suaminya yang uring-uringan terus karena dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh. Begitu ya? Wah ternyata ayah hebat juga, bisa mendapatkan perempuan seksi nan eksotis seperti ibu dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya"

Karui mendengus mendengar perkataan putrinya. Dasar Chouchou.

Chouji yang telah pulang dan diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan anak dan istrinya dari balik pintu geser, hanya bisa pudung. Haaah. Kasihan kau Chouji.


End file.
